Characters
A list of characters from the light novel, manga and anime (The following annotations show where has the character appeared so far in the different areas). LN - Light Novel, M''' - Manga, '''A - Anime 'Main Characters' *Ichika Orimura - The main protagonist of the light novel and anime, younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura, 1st year student at the IS Academy in Class One, Class Representative of Class One and Vice-President of the Student Council. (LN, M, A) *Houki Shinonono - 1st childhood friend and classmate of Ichika in Class One, younger sister of Tabane Shinonono and 1st year student at the IS Academy. (LN, M, A) *Cecilia Alcott - 1st year transfer student at the IS Academy and classmate of Ichika in Class One and IS Representative Candidate of England. (LN, M, A) *Lingyin Huang - 2nd childhood friend of Ichika, 1st year transfer student at the IS Academy in Class Two, IS Representative Candidate of China and Class Representative of Class Two. (LN, M, A) *Charlotte Dunois - 1st year transfer student at the IS Academy, classmate of Ichika in Class One and IS Representative Candidate of France. (LN, M, A) *Laura Bodewig - Former pupil of Chifuyu, 1st year transfer student at the IS Academy, classmate of Ichika in Class One and IS Representative Candidate of Germany. (LN, M, A) 'Supporting Characters' *Chifuyu Orimura - Ichika's older sister, current Homeroom Teacher in Class One, 1st Year Dorm Supervisor and former IS Representative of Japan and Mondo Grosso champion. (LN, M, A) *Maya Yamada - Assistant Homeroom Teacher of Chifuyu in Class One and a former IS Representative Candidate of Japan. (LN, M, A) *Tabane Shinonono - Houki's older sister, creator of the IS and a close friend of Chifuyu. (LN, A) *Tatenashi Sarashiki - 2nd year student at the IS Academy, IS Representative of Russia, President of the Student Council at the IS Academy and older sister of Kanzashi Sarashiki. She appears in Volume 5. (LN) *Kanzashi Sarashiki' - '''1st year student at the IS Academy in Class Four, IS Representative Candidate of Japan and younger sister of Tatenashi Sarashiki. She appears in Volume 7. '(LN)' 'Antagonists' *Squall Meusel - Leader of the Phantom Task, an underground organization. She appears in the end of Volume 5. '(LN)' *M - An IS pilot for the Phantom Task. She appears and reveals herself to Ichika in the end of Volume 6. '(LN)' *Autumn - Fellow IS pilot of the Phantom Task. She appears in Volume 5. '(LN)' 'Minor Characters' [[IS Academy|'IS Academy']] *Honne Nohotoke - 1st year student at the IS Academy, classmate of Ichika in Class One, member of the Student Council and younger sister of Utsuho Nohotoke. '(LN, M, A)' *Kiyoka Aikawa - 1st year student at the IS Academy and classmate of Ichika in Class One. '(LN, A)' *Kaoruko Mayuzumi - 2nd year student at the IS Academy and Vice-President of the Newspaper Club. '(LN, M, A)' *Shizune Takatsuki - 1st year student at the IS Academy, classmate of Ichika, roommate of Houki (in Volume 6) and a close friend of Cecilia in Class One. '(LN, A)' *Utsuho Nohotoke - 3rd year student at the IS Academy, member of the Student Council and older sister of Honne Nohotoke. She appears in Volume 5. '(LN)' *Tina Hamilton - 1st year student at the IS Academy, IS Representative Candidate of USA and roommate of Lingyin. She appears in Volume 6. '(LN)' *Sayuka Yorutake - 1st year stuent who is friens with Honne. She appears in Volume 1. '(LN, M, A)' *Yuzu Tanimoto - 1st year student who is friends with Honne. She appears in Volume 1. '(LN, M, A)' *Sara Welkin - 2nd year student who is also one of Britain's representative cadet. She appears in Volume 6. ('LN') *Forte Sapphire - 2nd year student who is the pilot of the personal IS Cold Blood. She appears in Volume 7. ('LN') *Daryl Cayce - 3rd year student who is the pilot of the personal IS Hellhound V2.5. She appears in Volume 7. ('LN') '''Organizations' *Clarissa Harfouch - Lieutanant and acting Commander of the Black Hare. (LN, A) *Natasha Fairs - IS Representative Candidate of USA and pilot of the Silver Gospel. She appears in the end of Volume 3. (LN) *Iris Calling - IS National Representative of USA and pilot of America's 3rd Generation unit Fang Quake. She appears in Volume 6. (LN) *Lei Lei Yang - Supervisor for Lingyin Huang. She appears in Volume 6. (LN) Normal Citizens *Chelsea Blackett - Cecilia's maid and childhood friend. (LN, M) *Dan Gotanda - A close friend of Ichika back from their days in middle school. (LN, A) *Ran Gotanda - Younger sister of Dan. She has a crush on Ichika. (LN, A) *Gen Gotanda - Grandfather of Dan and Ran, head of the family and the owner of the Gotanda Eatery. He appears in Volume 2. (LN) *Ren Gotanda - Mother of Dan and Ran and also the owner of the Gotanda Eatery. She appears in Volume 7. (LN) *Kazuma Mitarashi - A friend of Ichika and Dan. He appears in Volume 5. (LN) *Yukiko - Aunt of Tabane and Houki. She appears in Volume 4 and the OVA. (LN, A) *Ryuuin Shinonono - Father of Tabane and Houki. He is mentioned in Volume 6. (LN) Category:Character